Return to me
by Rabidchipmonk of doom
Summary: Draco returns back to Harry after an argument. Harry's internal debate on what went wrong and if he should allow Draco back into his life. Harry's POV. One-shot. Harry/Draco


Warnings; Draco/Harry

Please review!

-XxX-

I guess this means you're sorry. I thought this time we split for real. Again. You're standing at my door, just like before. Bags in hand, a hopeful look on your face. You're smiling at me, unlike when you left me. I remember the glare, the scowl and frowns. I love it when you smile.

Your white-blonde hair is wet, from the rain pouring over the guttering above the door. I remember that you were going to clean out the guttering before you left. All those promises that you broke. All the hopes and dreams we had together were crushed. Maybe they can grow again. Branch out.

I suppose this means you take back what you said in our argument, like last time. Always the same old things, how you wanted to be with anyone but me. That I wasn't worth the effort. That my fame -which I never wanted- was killing you.

All the witches and even some Wizards condemned you for taking my 'innocence'. They wanted to know how the boy-who-lived and the man-who-conquered could be in a relationship with a Death Eater. I know it was hard, but did I ask for it? No.

You said you'd never come back but here you are again, like last time. And the time before. Look at my life now, a never ending series of breakups and get togethers. Not how I imagined our life.

I wanted to live a normal life, settle down, get married – I admit this was not normal as I was engaged to a man, but we love each other – and have children running around in a garden surrounded with a small woodland for them to play hide-and-seek in.

We discussed marriage or as we have to call it 'Civil partnership'. Hell, You even proposed, but then it went downhill. First we argued over whose house we would move into. We broke up and I left. You found me a few days later and we made up. You moved in. We apologized to each other and agreed that we were stupid for fighting in the first place.

Our next argument was over children, I wanted to adopt an orphaned baby from the war, there were so many in orphanages and I wanted to do something good for a little boy or girl. Place them in a loving home. I didn't want a child to have a life like mine when they were growing up. You wanted me to take a potion and bear your heir. You left. You came back after a week, looking slightly worse for wear and I let you back into my life. Life was good for perhaps a year, we had discussed wedding plans, dates and suchlike and were waiting to finalize our plans.

Lucius Malfoy was the topic of the next argument, he wanted us to have a child and move into the manor. I didn't mind by then where we lived and had thought over having a child. You were having none of it. You refused to see me or his father for a month. That really hurt, we could have discussed it, you could have told me why you felt this way and I could have told you why I felt the way I did.

And the last one. This argument was over me. My fame. You were getting so frustrated about what the papers were printing, what was in the next issue of the magazines. It became an obsession. If they even published our names in the same issue then he would take them to court for slander. It was when it became impossible to walk down the street together that you finally snapped. You said he wanted nothing to do with me. But you're back! Again.

But we belong together; forever united here, in our little flat we bought together. It was the only way of escaping his father. Draco found it and we paid together, half and half. It was our place, we had wards to stop the paparazzi and unknown witches and wizards entering the property. It even had wards against animagus, one of the hardest wards to put upon a property.

We had a secret keeper – Severus Snape - someone that no one would dare to ask. You introduced us as equals, no longer Teacher and student, but as adults, war heroes. Severus was the right person to ask, no one believed he was still alive. He received an 'Order of Merlin - First Class', but never went to collect it. Many people thought he was dead.

You have a piece of me, my heart, and I suppose that no matter what, it'll never stop following you. We'll always be drawn back together, comrades, lovers, friends.

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye, that you should just leave like before. And never come back. You did.

Maybe I should have been sympathetic, but I had to deal with it too.

Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight, I knew that you had nowhere else to go. We both sold our old flats to pay for the new flat.

I know that I've got issues, especially with self-esteem. But you're pretty messed up too, you don't like dirt, crowds, dark places. But together we overcame our fears and started to become normal. Maybe we still can.

Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you. I can't sleep properly without you being by my side, I suffered two months of nightmares, and now you're here. My dream-catcher.

I couldn't eat, I always knew that you sneakily increased the portion size for each of my meals. I had no idea how little I ate before you. Without you I had no appetite. Now you're back, my scales.

Being with you is so dysfunctional, all our arguments, our differences.

I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let you go. I can't live without you.

So I let you in. 'The last time' I say to myself, the last time I will let him come back. Funny. I said that last time.

I love him too much to reject him, and he knows that.

My little dragon is home.

-XxX-

Please review!


End file.
